world of stargate
by malice39
Summary: SG1 doit mener une mission en 48H chrono. L'équipe va t elle reussir?


**Thème du challenge** **7 du forum fanfiction (http:/fanfiction.superforum.fr) **: une mission à mener en 48 heures.

**Saison 10**, aucun spoiler.

**World of Stargate**

Le compte à rebours avait commencé.

Voilà 24H qu'ils y étaient.  
24 heures déjà passées sur les 48 qu'ils avaient à se battre, à essayer techniques et plans les uns après les autres pour trouver la solution au problème capital qui se posait à eux.  
Des heures interminables à donner le meilleur d'eux même pour finalement se retrouver coincés à ce niveau… et manifestement dans une sacrée impasse.

Daniel sentit le découragement l'envelopper et se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol.  
De sa main qui ne tenait pas son P-90, il se massa la nuque d'un geste las tant il était épuisé.  
L'équipe arrivait encore à rester sur ses gardes, mais l'épuisement commençait à les gagner tous au même point que lui.  
Il ne se rappelait presque plus quand ils avaient dormi pour la dernière fois, avant qu'ils ne soient entraînés dans cette folie.  
Car maintenant, c'en était bien une !

48 heures seulement.  
2880 minutes.  
Pas une de plus bien sûr.  
L'archéologue était trop fatigué pour s'abaisser à calculer les secondes, qui filaient de toutes façons trop inexorablement.

Vala et Teal'c l'interrompirent un instant dans ses sombres pensées, en s'installant dans la même position auprès de lui.  
Et la lassitude qui émanait d'eux n'aida pas le scientifique à rehausser son moral.  
Leurs amis militaires se tenaient encore un peu plus loin, à surveiller et chercher encore.

Aucune porte de sortie ne semblait se dévoiler pour les dégager de ce pétrin.  
Leurs adversaires étaient décidément forts… incroyablement redoutables tous les deux ensembles. Ce qui les étonnait guère, mais ils transformaient implacablement leur tache en un défi effarant.  
…Un challenge dont la tournure inattendue devenait presque incommensurable.

Ils connaissaient pourtant bien leurs opposants, le lieu si familier qu'était leur base, et ils nageaient cependant dans un inconnu presque déconcertant.  
Leurs calculs d'avant mission n'avaient pas pris en compte les menaces qu'ils rencontraient maintenant, depuis des heures en fait, quand l'imprévu et leurs échecs répétés, s'étaient enchaînés.  
Cela avait pourtant parut si simple au début.  
La situation s'était révélée claire. Les risques évalués au mieux, tout en prenant en compte de quelques possibles impondérables.  
Bref, ils connaissaient tous les tenants, et les aboutissants dont l'équipe avait besoin pour remporter une des plus belles victoires du SGC.  
Restait juste à savoir comment !Et là résidait toute la difficulté.  
Ils étaient bel et bien maintenant dangereusement coincés.

La pression pesait déjà si lourdement sur leurs épaules. Ils avaient toute la confiance du SGC et du Général Landry pour leur réussite.  
Ils étaient la grande SG1, qui sauvait régulièrement le monde, qui menait à bien quasiment toutes les missions les plus périlleuses.  
…Les plus dangereuses.  
Et celle-ci l'était pour eux ! Ils avaient déjà des pertes dans l'équipe « légèrement élargie » qu'ils avaient constituée avant de partir.

Daniel appuya sa tête contre le mur et repensa à ce départ plus que particulier qu'ils avaient eu.  
Sur le chemin, dans les couloirs, tous les yeux avaient été braqués sur eux. Ils avaient été salués, encouragés… loués presque !  
Pour leur réussite alors presque certaine… qui sauverait le dernier espoir de trop nombreuses personnes.  
La situation aurait de toute façon changé après les 48H qui leur avaient resté avant de partir.  
Il fallait juste qu'ils la fassent se modifier comme eux le voulaient tous.  
Car c'était inconcevable… Insupportable, après toutes les années passées à accomplir leur travail au péril de leurs vies.  
Après tous ces sacrifices depuis l'ouverture du projet à Cheyenne Mountain.  
Tout ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi.

Ensemble, ils avaient créé une famille… un monde à eux, qui se défendait et aidait les autres en se battant pour la liberté.  
« The world of Stargate » comme l'avait si bien nommé Cameron.  
Et pourtant ce n'était que leur vie.  
Une vie, basée sur des valeurs, des principes et des interdits, qui allait changer en mieux ou non selon leur défaite ou leur réussite.

Tout cela semblait si loin maintenant… dans le désastre qu'ils subissaient.  
Cela ne comptait presque plus, alors qu'ils étaient coincés, enfermés, en danger, épuisés mais toujours armés, dans un labo de leur propre base, isolés du reste de la galaxie par la mise en quarantaine !

Daniel soupira bruyamment. Ils étaient en bien mauvaise posture.  
Espéraient-ils vraiment tous pour rien ? Pour ce qui se dévoilait de plus en plus comme une illusion ? Une imposture ?  
Leur ordre de mission était-il si irréaliste ? Si irréalisable ?

48 heures, c'était vraiment trop peu…  
Enfin, il ne leur en restait que 23 maintenant.

Ils devaient trouver, s'en sortir coûte que coûte, et gagner cette bataille…  
Le risque en valait la peine pour ceux qui faisaient vivre le SGC et qui survivraient.  
S'ils trouvaient enfin, ils résolveraient une grande énigme.  
Alors ils continueraient.  
Ils avaient déjà cherché, étudié chaque détail, chaque centimètre des possibilités qu'ils avaient pour sortir de ce bourbier.  
Mais ils essayeraient encore. Même s'ils n'avaient pas pris le labo de Sam pour se réfugier, pour souffler un peu.  
Ils auraient peut être dû, étudiant alors plus attentivement ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Rien ici, à part les éprouvettes des botanistes, ne pourrait les aider.  
Ils n'avaient même pas accès avec l'ordinateur au réseau de la base pour savoir où ils en étaient !  
Encore un « imprévu » de plus à gérer.  
Ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait.

Ils avaient connus pire, alors autant rester positif.  
Ils y arriveraient.  
Après tout, tant qu'il y avait de la vie, il y avait de l'espoir.

Daniel secoua la tête se trouvant pathétique. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il trouverait la solution, ce que sembla également en conclure Teal'c qui se releva, et arbora un air plus déterminé quand il s'adressa à ses coéquipiers.

_ -Nous devons réétudier tout depuis le début puisque nos plans n'ont pas marché. Nous sommes forcément passés à coté d'un détail, sûrement infime mais important pour que nous en soyons arrivés à cette extrémité.  
-T eal'c !_ Se plaignit Vala_. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que nous pouvons faire de plus. Et nous commençons à être plus qu'épuisés.  
-Il ne faut pas se laisser aller Vala Mal Doran_. Continua le Jaffa, sans se laisser attendrir par son regard._ Seule notre équipe a atteint ce niveau. Et comme nous ne pouvons plus reculer, nous allons trouver le moyen d'avancer, de piéger nos adversaires et de gagner.  
-Je refuse de nous faire perdre à tous cette liberté acquise_.

La jeune femme soupira, tandis que l'archéologue se mit à sourire, reconnaissant bien là son ami. Depuis le départ de Jack, Teal'c maintenait dans l'équipe un certain optimisme dans les situations les plus désespérées.  
Maintenant son moral commençait à remonter !

_-Que proposez-vous ?_ Demanda-t-il en se relevant à son tour, et tendant la main à leur amie pour qu'elle en fasse de même

Tous sentaient que le moment de passer à l'action, puis du dénouement de leur mission, allait bientôt venir.

_-Reprenons tous les faits depuis le début du programme, et surtout depuis ces deux dernières années. Quelque chose nous a forcément échappé.  
-Depuis le début du programme ?_ Répéta Daniel, éberlué. Mais nous allons en avoir pour des jours et des nuits entiers !  
_ -Il nous reste qu'une vingtaine d'heures_. Coupa Cameron en s'approchant d'eux. _Alors commençons, puisque personne n'a d'autres propositions dans son sac_.  
_-Faut vraiment que je dorme_. Protesta Vala plus par nécessité que par ennui ou pour la forme.

Reprendre les faits depuis le commencement du SGC, alors qu'elle en avait raté 7 ans, serait assommant à tous les coups. Elle ne tiendrait jamais !  
Et la privation de sommeil n'était pas bonne pour son teint.

_-Vous dormirez quand tout sera fini ou que vous serez morte ! Nous avons besoin de rassembler tous les points de vue et de trouver ensemble ce que nous allons faire maintenant.  
-Mais…  
-Nos vies en dépendent, Vala !_ Coupa le militaire_. Et ce qui est sûr, c'est que le comité d'accueil, qui est en ce moment même en dehors de cette pièce, ne nous laissera pas gentiment sortir. Et qu'ils défoncent la porte ou non, nous ne pouvons nous éterniser ici sans savoir quoi faire. Nous n'avons que nous même sur qui compter, et le temps presse je vous le rappelle_.

Tous se rapprochèrent alors autour du plan de travail. Daniel et Teal'c se mirent à exposer les faits de leurs premières années dans ce complexe dans l'ordre le plus chronologique qu'ils se le rappelaient.  
Le débat dura des heures interminables, tandis qu'ils se relayaient pour surveiller le risque d'une éventuelle embuscade.  
Leurs ennemis étaient d'une patience à faire peur, mais ce n'était pas eux qui étaient fait comme des rats.

Cameron regarda sa montre et soupira de dépit. Il leur restait maintenant moins d'une 1 heure.  
40 minutes exactement, pour vivre ou pour mourir, et son équipe était toujours dans la même position.  
Ils n'avaient trouvé aucune solution. Aucune qui ne tienne la route ou qui vaille le coup d'être tentée.  
Et cela le rendait nerveux…. Très nerveux d'être coincé ici, dans cet espace réduit.  
Il n'était pas claustrophobe, mais être à la mercie de son opposant dans une bataille n'était pas ce qu'il préférait.  
Il détestait ça.  
Il détestait ne plus pouvoir contrôler son destin.

Il regarda ses compagnons. Vala avait appuyé sa tête contre l'épaule de Daniel, et la plupart semblait encore somnoler dans un coin, tandis que Teal'c veillait attentivement pendant son tour de garde.  
Dans 10 minutes, ils tenteraient la seule option qui leur était encore possible. Ils sortiraient d'ici en faisant exploser la porte et profiteraient de l'effet de surprise.  
Alors peut être qu'ils auraient une chance d'y arriver… De mener à bien cette quête insensée.

Cependant, un mouvement franc du bras de Teal'c le sortit de ses pensées.  
Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, inquiet.

_-Il y a du mouvement derrière la porte, Cameron Mitchell.  
-Préparez-vous tous. _Ordonna le militaire en braquant son arme vers leur unique sortie.

Les autres obéirent et l'imitèrent, soudains tendus à l'extrême, cherchant un bon angle de vue tout en étant au mieux protégé.  
La tension grimpa encore dans le silence de mort qui perdura dans la pièce.  
Leurs respirations s'entendaient à peine, tandis que leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre et à l'unisson.

Tout allait se jouer maintenant.  
Ils allaient vaincre ou perdre.  
Vivre ou mourir.  
Ils le savaient.

Et tout se passa alors très vite.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un fracas d'enfer, soufflées par une explosion parfaitement mesurée et une épaisse fumée.  
Les tirs fusèrent immédiatement de tous les cotés, sans vouloir s'arrêter.  
La visibilité était faible. Respirer était difficile, mais le désespoir supplantait tout ça.  
L'équipe donnait tout ce qu'elle avait, pendant un temps qui leur parut interminable.

Puis Cameron ordonna l'arrêt des tirs, remarquant que les ripostes venaient de cesser.  
Un lourd silence s'en suivit, retombant comme un voile sur un mort… sur la pièce ou sur ce qu'il en restait.  
Le militaire bougea et délogea quelques décombres.  
Le labo n'avait plus l'air d'un lieu de recherches. Il essaya d'évaluer s'il restait un danger potentiel, mais de sa position il ne voyait pas grand-chose du couloir.  
Cependant un détail attira son attention. L'éclairage, devenu intermittent, s'était teinté de rouge. Une certaine alarme semblait avoir été enclenchée.  
Depuis combien de temps ?

_-Teal'c ?_ Demanda-t-il inquiet et en toussant, comme le Jaffa était le plus proche de ce qui avait été des portes  
_ -Ils sont toujours là et l'autodestruction a bien été engagée_.

Cameron se crispa en fermant les yeux un instant. Bordel !  
Bordel de mission !  
Il regarda sa montre et constata l'horreur de leur situation, avec une impuissance comme il n'en avait jamais connue.  
8 minutes !  
Le calme était toujours oppressant.

_-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?_ Demanda-t-il à ses compagnons

Daniel aida Vala à se dégager du bureau, qui s'était presque renversé sur elle.

_-Nous allons bien. Les deux sergents sont morts par contre_.

L'archéologue toussa fortement, comme les autres.  
L'air devait être rempli d'un gaz irritant, car ses poumons le brûlaient, et ses yeux le piquaient.  
Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui le regardait d'un air perdu.

Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant que son cœur se serra plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Il n'osait pourtant pas la prendre dans ses bras.  
Ce n'était pas finit… et il se demandait pourquoi…  
Pourquoi y avait-il des guerres, des combats ?  
A quoi cela servait-il réellement ?  
A part faire naître la souffrance là où il ne devait y avoir que joie, vie et innocence…

Le regard de Vala le retourna plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre, tandis qu'il remettait en place une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme, et qu'il passait doucement sa main sur sa joue, essuyant au passage des traces de sang.

La voix de Teal'c les sortit de cet échange.

_-Ils reviennent !  
-Préparez-vous à sortir d'ici à mon signal. _Ordonna le colonel.

Chacun reprit son arme et une meilleure position.  
Le moment était arrivé. Ils allaient tenter le tout pour le tout.  
Il ne restait qu'à peine 5 minutes de leur compte à rebours, et la base pouvait de toutes façons exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.  
Alors ils ne mourraient pas ici, terrés, comme des bêtes dans un terrier.

L'avalanche de tirs reprit rapidement, devenant vite assourdissante, tandis que leurs stocks de munitions diminuaient inéluctablement.  
Cameron leva un de ses bras, pour lancer leur action désespérée, mais à peine la commença-t-il qu'un objet vint buter dans ses pieds.  
Il tenta de se dégager, mais la grenade choc goa'uld explosa dans un vacarme et une lumière étourdissants.  
La seule chose qu'il vit avant la déflagration, fut Teal'c se projetant en dehors de la pièce… En dehors du champ de l'arme.  
Le néant s'en suivit pour 3 d'entres eux.

Le Jaffa, lui, se redressa en se tenant douloureusement ses cotes, blessées par sa chute.  
Il faisait face à leurs deux adversaires, toujours armés jusqu'aux dents, et qui le maintenaient en joue.

Le membre d'SG1 lâcha son arme, après avoir regardé sa montre. Il ne leur restait qu'une minute à peine.  
Une minute qui ne devait pas être vaine.  
Teal'c ne prononça alors qu'une seule phrase, qui sema le doute puis le chaos chez ses interlocuteurs.  
Il observa encore un peu leur réaction, souriant, jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement intense ne survienne.  
Le compte à rebours venait de se terminer.  
Tout était finit.

Teal'c ferma alors les yeux, sentant la chaleur et la lumière de l'explosion l'envelopper.  
Il mourrait en paix et en guerrier.  
Il revit tout ce qui fut sa vie et son combat dans les dernières secondes  
Puis tout disparut à jamais.

Dans un son strident, les lunettes couvrant une partie des visages de Daniel, Vala, Cameron, Teal'c et des sergents Bowman et Anderson se détachèrent.

Le compte à rebours était vraiment terminé.

Les six personnes reculèrent de plusieurs pas, certaines plus choquées qu'ahuries, en se tenant la gorge ou touchant l'endroit de leur corps qui avait été frappé par les balles ou les décombres.  
Pendant les secondes qui suivirent, ils peinèrent même à se reconnecter à la réalité, face à l'incroyable réalisme de l'expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Cameron ne put lâcher qu'un « wow », alors qu'il sentait son cœur et son corps commencer à se détendre… à relâcher doucement l'intense pression qu'il venait d'accumuler.  
Il serait certainement bon pour des courbatures demain !

_-Alors c'était le pied, non_ ? Demanda Sam, souriant de leurs mines toujours effarées

Elle était debout devant une console, sur le coté droit de la pièce avec les docteurs Lee et Lam, et finissait d'enregistrer les données de cette dernière simulation.  
Aucun des membres de son équipe, ou des deux sergents, ne put lui répondre dans l'instant, mais tous les rejoignirent.

_-Alors a-t-on quand même réussit ?_ Demanda Cameron en se penchant sur la machine

Sam le repoussa quelques peu, pour ne pas qu'il manipule n'importe quelle touche.

_-La mission a été effectivement accomplie.  
-Vraiment_ ? Demanda Daniel, intrigué, comme cela ne correspondait pas à la fin qu'il avait vécue.  
_-Vous pouvez féliciter et remercier Teal'c, qui fait remporter à SG1 « Le grand défi » !_

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, et le jaffa inclina la tête en souriant.

_-Comment avez-vous fait ?_ Questionna Cameron, curieux lui aussi de savoir comment le guerrier avait retourné à leur avantage leur situation plus que désespérée

Mais Vala ne le laissa pas répondre. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

_-En tout cas ne comptez plus sur moi pour recommencer. _

Elle n'était pas femme à s'émouvoir facilement, mais frôler de si près la mort, avec tant de réalisme, tant bien même que ce soit que dans un jeu, la laissait perturbée. Cela faisait remonter en elle des sensations que trop désagréables.  
La gorge serrée, elle se revoyait en tant qu'hôte, complètement impuissante.  
Sentiment qu'elle avait fortement revécu dans cette mission.  
Et cette fois là, cela avait été encore différent, car la machine n'avait pas seulement testé leurs capacités et réactions. Elle avait voulu les tuer et leur mission leur avait complètement échappée.  
Sentant encore un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos, elle tenta de réprimer le tremblement qui la prit.  
Ils pouvaient se les garder leurs félicitations ! Pour rien au monde elle ne recommencerait.  
Elle sortit alors précipitamment de la pièce, sous les regards d'incompréhension.

Mais aucun ne put reprendre la parole, que Jack et Landry entrèrent dans le labo.  
Les deux Généraux se rapprochèrent du groupe.

_-Alors comment ça s'est passé les gars ? _Demanda l'ancien commandant de la base.  
_-Nous avons apparemment réussi. _Déclara fièrement Cameron.  
_-Vraiment ?_

Sam lui sourit en acquiesçant de la tête. Sourire auquel Jack répondit.

_-Toutes mes félicitations alors.  
-Merci mon Général. Le réalisme est devenu plus qu'impressionnant, et la mission plus que difficile à souhait. Dommage que vous n'ayez pu venir avec nous.  
-Dommage en effet. _A Hank. _Tu es sûr que cette simulation doit disparaître à jamais ? J'aurai bien aimé l'essayer pour voir._

_-Occupez-vous donc de la réalité, et de tester ce que cela pourrait donner, au lieu de penser à jouer dans du virtuel. _Commenta Daniel.

Jack sourit simplement à cette réplique et jeta un regard à Sam.

_-Vous ne pourriez de toute façon pas y entrer. _Commença à expliquer le Dr Lee. _Vous ne pouvez pas vous trouver face à votre propre personnalité dans la matrice._

Jack soupira.

_-Même pas en intégrant un autre personnage ?  
-Cette fonction n'est pas encore disponible. La machine créé ses personnages selon le programme de la simulation, mais elle reconnaît et y intègre les joueurs physiques uniquement grâce à leur iris.  
Dans le cas de cette mission particulière, seuls vous et le colonel ne pouviez la tester. C'est pour cela que Samantha n'a pu participer avec le reste de SG1.  
-Je vois. C'est donc bien la fin d'un mythe alors. Peut-on savoir comment SG1 a réussit ?_

_-Je préférerai d'abord contrôler leur état de santé. _Indiqua le médecin en chef.  
_Selon les appareils de mesure, leurs organismes ont subi un grand stress, et j'aimerai en évaluer les répercussions.  
-Bien, nous verrons alors cela au débriefing dans deux heures. _Coupa Hank. _SG1 et les sergents, suivez le docteur Lam à l'infirmerie. Prévenez également Vala.  
Dr Lee, vous êtes attendu dans votre labo, et Colonel Carter, je vous charge de détruire cette simulation comme prévu. Ne gardez que les résultats, sans les divulguer. Je le ferai moi-même._

Les militaires répondirent « à vos ordres ».

Daniel et Cameron sortirent immédiatement à la suite de Teal'c pour tenter d'avoir la réponse à leurs interrogation, tandis que chacun partait dans la direction qui lui avait été donnée.  
Jack et Sam se retrouvèrent rapidement seuls dans la pièce.

Troublée, la jeune femme mit en route la compilation et la sauvegarde de tous les résultats, avant de pouvoir effacer le programme.  
Elle rangea ensuite les lunettes et fit mine de se concentrer sur la machine, pour ne pas montrer son émotion.  
Souriant un instant, elle sentit l'homme se rapprocher tout près d'elle, et frémit quand la main de celui-ci frôla la sienne « par inadvertance » en se posant sur la console.

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de penser à son expérience plutôt qu'aux battements de son cœur devenus anarchiques ou à l'affolement de ses sens, qui envahissait son corps.  
Il le faisait exprès, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Surveillant distraitement les données qui défilaient sur l'écran en face d'eux, Sam ne pouvait qu'être fière.  
… fière du jeu que semblait commencer l'homme à ses cotés.  
… mais surtout de la grande avancée qu'elle et le Dr Lee avaient réalisé dans l'adaptation de cette technologie aliène.

Les Moréens, qu'ils avaient rencontrés il y a quelques semaines dans leur quête contre les Oris, avaient accepté de leur donner les plans de leur simulateur.  
La jeune femme avait donc construit la machine, dans le but de matérialiser dans un monde virtuel toutes les attaques possibles du SGC et de la Terre, pour pouvoir mieux les défendre.

Toutes les équipes SG s'étaient entraînées dessus, mais un manque de réalisme avait vite été rapporté.  
Alors, avec l'aide de Lee, l'astrophysicienne avait récemment paramétré une personnalité aux personnages créés par l'appareil.

Pour les rendre plus vrais, elle s'était basée sur eux et sur leurs propres comportements.  
Cela avait été un boulot fou, mais ça avait donné une toute autre dimension aux exercices. Et l'attrait des membres de la base pour cette technologie avait explosé quand une nouvelle et particulière simulation était apparue.  
… _Réussir à la mettre elle et le Général O'Neill ensembles !_  
Comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça dans leurs entraînements !

Sam ne savait pas encore qui l'avait créée ou demandée, mais elle commençait à avoir son idée.  
Et la popularité étonnante de ce programme avait fait le tour de la base en moins de deux, devenant « Le grand défi à relever »…  
Ce qu'aucune équipe n'avait jusque là réussit, renforçant plus encore le « mythe » qui l'entourait.  
D'autant plus que la machine, aux vues des caractères enregistrés des deux personnages donnés, ne comprenait pas et les rendait plus combatifs, et de plus en plus dangereux pour l'équipe qui tentait de les rapprocher.

La décision du Général Landry avait alors finit par tomber. Cette simulation serait détruite après l'essai d'SG1, seule équipe à ne pas l'avoir encore tentée.  
Ils auraient 48 heures virtuelles pour la réussir et ainsi sauver l'honneur militaire, face à tant de défaites.  
Une fois le compte à rebours écoulé, et quelques soient les résultats, cet « objectif » n'aurait plus sa raison d'être.  
Et Sam en était là.

Les données essentielles étaient maintenant enregistrées, le programme était sélectionné, et il ne lui manquait plus qu'à appuyer sur la touche « erase ».  
Mais voilà, elle hésitait à terminer son geste.

Le Général la sortit de ses pensées, et la fit sourire.

_-Alors Carter…Déçue de ne pas avoir fait cette mission ?  
-Non mon Général…Et vous ?_

Jack sourit à son tour, en ne la lâchant pas du regard.  
Cette mission lui était complètement indifférente. Cependant, les dernières paroles de Daniel lui revinrent à l'esprit, et il était tenté.  
_« Ma foi ! Pourquoi pas » _se dit-il

_-Tu n'as donc pas actualisé les nouveaux paramètres de notre relation, dans nos personnalités virtuelles ?  
-Grand dieu non, je préfère savourer la paix que nous avons encore, et je ne suis pas sûre que le Général Landry l'accepterait._

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence.  
Il était certain même que ce genre d'information n'avait rien à faire dans un tel programme.

Jack surveilla un instant l'entrée, pour voir si quelqu'un s'apprêtait à les déranger, et glissa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme dans un mouvement discret et volontairement ralenti, faisant grimper en flèche leur tension interne.  
Il entrelaça ensuite ses doigts avec les siens.  
Ils n'avaient pas eu de temps à eux ces deux dernières semaines, n'ayant pu se libérer chacun de leur coté.

_-Avant d'effacer, tu me montres comment ils ont réussi ?_

Sam acquiesça et repassa sous leurs yeux la dernière partie des images enregistrées.  
Ils suivirent le combat en visionnant la globalité de la scène, et une chose était sûre, c'était que leurs homologues s'étaient battus comme des chefs, dangereux à souhait, et donnant plus qu'un sacré fil à tordre à SG1, immobilisée et dominée dans un labo.  
C'était même étrange de se voir se battre contre ceux qu'on considérait comme des frères, et pour lesquels on donnerait sa vie sans hésiter.

Le réalisme au niveau des physionomies était frappant, mais celui qui l'était le plus concernait leurs comportements… leur complémentarité militaire.  
La machine avait parfaitement réussie à la traduire, même si elle avait fait évoluer les personnages à sa manière.  
C'était vraiment saisissant ! Surtout de voir la réaction provoquée par l'unique phrase de Teal'c avant que la base n'explose dans la simulation et que tout ne s'arrête.

Un ordinateur pouvait-il réellement douter ? Le programme n'avait fait jusque là que plaquer les comportements qu'il connaissait sur les personnages.  
Et cette seconde d'« hésitation », d'inaction avait donc fait gagner à SG1 « Le grand défi ».  
Sacré Teal'c ! Bien perspicace tout de même.

Jack se reconcentra sur Sam, qui faisait réapparaître le même écran qu'il y a quelques minutes.  
Il repensa alors à cette question qui résonnait dans sa tête.Si la mission avait été réelle…  
Si on lui avait posé cette même phrase, il aurait fait changé les choses, même pour la seconde qui leur aurait resté.  
Tout aurait changé. Il n'aurait pas pu mourir sans savoir ce que cela faisait d'être aimé par elle.  
Sans qu'elle sache la vérité.  
Et le résultat de la machine était criant de vérité.  
Dans ce monde virtuel, tout avait aussi changé.  
Certes, on pouvait l'analyser en disant simplement qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Mais le « rien » n'existait pas dans un programme informatique.  
Et ils n'avaient pas non plus tué Teal'c.

Jack sortit de ses pensées, en sentant les doigts de Sam serrer davantage les siens.  
Ils se sourirent à nouveau.  
Elle le savait aussi.

Le militaire s'éclaircit la gorge pour ne pas se laisser submerger par trop d'émotions.  
Il essaya de cacher par la dérision le sujet qu'il voulait aborder et qui lui tenait à cœur.

_-Tu penses que je vais devoir demander à Lee de créer une autre simulation pour savoir si c'est moi qui doit venir m'installer chez toi ou si c'est le contraire ?_

Sam le regarda, mi étonnée et mi souriante.

_-Je me doutais que l'apparition de cette simulation particulière venait de toi !__ Mais nous en parlerons plutôt ce soir à la maison si tu le veux bien._

L'homme acquiesça.

_-Tu es sûre que tu veux vraiment effacer cette simulation ? On pourrait changer le programme et devenir une sorte de « Sim's » du SGC ?  
-JACK ! _Lui répondit la jeune femme, outrée._  
-Je plaisantais.  
-J'y compte bien, car c'est hors de question._

Jack sourit de sa mine faussement fâchée.

_-Tu crois alors qu'on pourrait commercialiser ce simulateur en tant que jeu ? Je vois déjà le titre « World of Stargate » faire un tabac auprès du grand public.  
-Non ! Il s'agit d'une technologie aliène je te rappelle.  
-Même pas en changeant tous les noms et le lieu ?  
-NON ! _ Le coupa-t-elle. _Et arrête de chercher une solution pour ton ego. Avec cette dernière simulation, Teal'c passe en première position haut la main, et te prends définitivement ton statut « virtuel » de « meilleur stratège du SGC »._

Le Général grimaça.  
Elle avait deviné.

Il lâcha sa main et la regarda appuyer sur la fameuse touche du clavier, mettant ainsi une fin catégorique à tout un mythe.  
…Oui, Sam et lui pouvaient être ensemble.

Sam éteignit l'appareil et se tourna vers lui.

_-Viens, allons manger et retrouver les autres._

Jack la suivit silencieusement, sereinement même, avant d'éteindre la lumière et de refermer la porte du labo derrière eux.  
Cette simulation n'avait vraiment plus de raisons d'être !

** FIN **

un pti com?


End file.
